


I think this world is precious

by ToT42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToT42/pseuds/ToT42
Summary: 纯粹的小片段，可以看作是禁林中死咒后破特的梦吧。





	I think this world is precious

哈利波特揉揉眼睛，从梦中苏醒，他撑起沉重的身体环视空旷的寝室。

这间寝室是格兰芬多院生的休憩地，使用者除了哈利以外还有包括其好友罗恩在内的四个人。

男孩子们的空间由喧闹装饰，而在这个清早......哈利微微张开嘴，看着室友们凌乱却早已气息消弭的床铺，回过神来，他掀开被子。

晨光被窗面勾弧的花纹、被床柱捕获，忽明或暗地分割出有数十的矮人阵地，光芒柔和而朦胧，在空无一人的房间内交递着尘絮和低语。

哈利低下头，专心地套上自己的袜子，蓬乱的头发簌簌地，扰乱了尘灰飘舞的轨道。

皮鞋的声响调皮地在阶梯上弹跳，公共休息室里空气没有在流动，但温柔的光芒依旧在安抚着哈利的碧绿眼眸。

男孩子面无表情地领受这份恩惠，从同学们依照自己喜好杂乱摆放的沙发座椅间的缝隙穿行。

在推开胖妇人的画像前，他回头看了一眼空荡荡的公共休息室，像梦境一般美丽，光像雾一样笼罩着他们的起居地。

作弄人的移动梯桥们今天非常安静，哈利想向廊道两侧的画像问好，但是那些骑士和贵妇，那些巫师和诗人，他们都没有把视线移向画框外的世界，他们轻轻地，正对身周的人们私语，或者是闭上眼，安详地小憩。

哈利又瞟上一眼，满墙的人们都各有各的生活，他匆匆地走过遍洒光芒的走廊，没再扭转一次视线。

大厅的门扉紧阖，可是哈利只是一推，它就像羽毛一样向前飘去，甚至连经年积攥的杂音都轻飘飘地远去。

高墙上方由朝阳的呼息洞开，左右交错倾斜落地。

男孩垂下眼睑向自己通常安坐的位置踱步过去，每一步都有柔光跳跃着跟随他一路在四条学院长桌上铺陈，银亮的餐具时而会闪烁夺目，迷住眼睛，但他的每一步都是坚定的，即使没有人看见他的行迹，存在的事物依旧存在。

这样的步伐在半途就戛然而止了，餐盘里干净得能倒映出哈利的影子，没有猫头鹰在头顶扑扇翅膀的声音，也没有刀叉相互碰撞、学生们嬉笑打闹的声音。

哈利在滴水石兽前试过一个一个的暗语，最后他站在螺旋阶梯上，等待它上升，上升。

哈利波特要前往的地方，这扇门后要通往的地方。

在地毯上碾着步子打量四周，用手拨开遮掩视线的烟雾缭绕，哈利看见那张熟悉的桌子上摆放着自己的前路调查表，并非是被随随便便地遗弃在一边，而是被认认真真地放置在桌子的正中央。

哈利保持沉默伫立在原地，他抬起眼睛盯着那张羊皮纸，他想伸手，但是手臂突然变得很无力，手腕忽然非常疲惫，他眼巴巴地瞪着眼睛，不眨一眨眼睛的话似乎会有水汽凝结，滚落成宝贵的金豆子。

光芒温柔地伸出手，拍了拍救世主的双肩， 就连身后拉长的影子也慵懒地卧在地毯上，安静地注视着他微驼的后背，他一直是个勇敢的孩子。

 

END.


End file.
